


It's only natural that I'm so affected

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Gemma, Alpha Harry, Alpha Nick, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Beta Danielle, Beta Liam, Holidays, M/M, Multi, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Perrie, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Soulmates, omega Eleanor
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis è sicuro di non essersi mai sentito così ansioso: Zayn ha mandato Niall a dirgli di andare ad intrattenere uno dei due ospiti arrivati quella mattina alla villa, quello con i ricci scuri, gli occhi verdi e almeno tre ciondoli al collo. Quello che l'ha reso nervoso in modo strano da quando l'ha visto per la prima volta, quello che ha sorriso e gli ha mandato in pappa il cervello senza nemmeno guardarlo. Che diavolo gli sta succedendo? Quel ragazzo è un'alfa, lo sa da quando è entrato nella villa e il suo odore gli è arrivato al naso, ma non sembra come gli altri che ha incontrato da quando ha scoperto di essere un omega, a tredici anni: il suo profumo è diverso, più forte e speziato, ammaliante in un modo che lo manda in confusione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

Louis è sicuro di non essersi mai sentito così ansioso: Zayn ha mandato Niall a dirgli di andare ad intrattenere uno dei due ospiti arrivati quella mattina alla villa, quello con i ricci scuri, gli occhi verdi e almeno tre ciondoli al collo. Quello che l'ha reso nervoso in modo strano da quando l'ha visto per la prima volta, quello che ha sorriso e gli ha mandato in pappa il cervello senza nemmeno guardarlo. Che diavolo gli sta succedendo? Quel ragazzo è un'alfa, lo sa da quando è entrato nella villa e il suo odore gli è arrivato al naso, ma non sembra come gli altri che ha incontrato da quando ha scoperto di essere un omega, a tredici anni: il suo profumo è diverso, più forte e speziato, ammaliante in un modo che lo manda in confusione. Perrie e Niall l'hanno guardato come se fosse impazzito quando ha chiesto loro cosa ne pensassero, se anche loro notassero la differenza, palese a suo parere, tra il suo odore e quello di Zayn; Caleb, uno dei nuovi omega assunti dai Malik e con cui non ha ancora nessun tipo di confidenza, ha fatto un'espressione strana ed è corso fuori dalla stanza in cui si trovavano per andare a fare una telefonata.

Niall gli dà una gomitata nel fianco, guardandolo storto per un attimo perché evidentemente il suo continuo battere il piede a terra lo sta infastidendo, e Louis sbuffa cominciando a mordicchiarsi un labbro; non è colpa sua se è ansioso, se quell'alfa lo rende ansioso. Nemmeno quando ha avuto il suo primo compagno è stato così nervoso: l'odore di Lucas non l'aveva stordito e confuso in questo modo, e nonostante a quattordici anni fosse ancora vergine e piuttosto inesperto, quando le cose si erano fatte più serie non si era sentito né in pericolo né particolarmente in soggezione; la loro prima volta insieme era stata piena di sorrisi e risate nascoste sulla pelle, e tutto sommato spensierata. Qualcosa gli dice che la sua prima volta con l'ospite dagli occhi verdi arrivato quella mattina sarà completamente differente a tutte le precedenti.

 

Louis grugnisce quando quella sera, qualche ora dopo la cena, Danielle bussa alla sua porta con un sorriso; tiene tra le braccia dei pantaloni scuri, piegati con cura, e una stampella con appesa una camicia celeste.

“Liam mi ha detto di portarteli,” dice, posando con attenzione gli abiti sul letto, “pare che Harry abbia chiesto di te, stamattina, sai?” continua, sedendosi senza essere invitata su un angolo del materasso; accavalla le gambe con un sorrisetto malizioso, prima di ridere dell'espressione confusa dell'omega. “Harry, il ragazzo che è arrivato oggi? Quello con i capelli ricci e gli occhi chiari.”

Louis quasi si strozza con la propria saliva: l'ospite, _Harry_ , ha chiesto di lui? Proprio quello che lo rende così nervoso? Che diavolo ha fatto nella sua vita precedente per meritarsi questa sfiga?

“Ne sei sicura? Sai che El non è affidabile con questo genere di informazioni,” prova a scherzare, tentando di mascherare quella sensazione di panico che si fa strada nel suo petto.

“Magari El non lo è, ma Zayn non scherza su questo genere di cose,” commenta lei, arrotolandosi una ciocca di capelli intorno all'indice, “ha chiamato Liam subito dopo cena per dirglielo; Niall ti ha riferito che stanotte dovrai intrattenerlo, vero?” Louis annuisce, cercando di assimilare l'informazione ricevuta: quell'alfa ha chiesto di lui, Zayn ha deciso di mandare lui nella sua camera apposta, non per caso come pensava. “Pare che tu l'abbia colpito, durante quei tre secondi in cui siete stati nella stessa stanza; mi chiedo come sia possibile, dal momento che sei scappato praticamente quando è entrato. Queste maledette dinamiche tra voi alfa e omega non riuscirò mai a capirle,” conclude; il fastidio con cui pronuncia l'ultima frase strappa un sorriso a Louis: Danielle e Liam sono due dei pochissimi beta che lavorano per i Malik, e nonostante siano alla villa da quasi un anno, ancora non comprendono parecchi comportamenti e abitudini di alfa e omega. Non sentono gli odori come loro, ad esempio, e non conoscono questo tipo di attrazione in modo così intenso. Louis a volte si chiede come sarebbe stato essere un beta, ma generalmente scuote la testa e pensa che sta benissimo così com'è; ora come ora, sapendo di dover intrattenere quell'alfa che lo rende così nervoso e l'ha praticamente scelto per la notte, non è poi così convinto di essere felice della propria vita da omega.

 

Si stira la camicia sul ventre, prendendo un respiro profondo, prima di bussare alla porta della camera da letto di _Harry_ : i pantaloni che gli ha portato Danielle sono i suoi preferiti, quelli che lo fasciano in modo quasi osceno e mettono in risalto le curve del suo sedere e dei muscoli delle gambe, e la camicia celeste risalta il colore dei suoi occhi, come Perrie gli ha ripetuto più di una volta, assecondata da Eleanor e, a volte, perfino Niall. Eppure si sente a disagio in quegli abiti che ha indossato più di una volta, si sente quasi _nudo_ ; non è sicuro del perché, anche se pensa che il motivo principale del suo attuale stato d'animo sia l'odore che in qualche modo riesce a sentire anche attraverso la porta. È tutto così strano, maledizione.

“Avanti,” lo invita una voce profonda, roca e lenta, e Louis sopprime a malapena un brivido mentre apre la porta e fa un passo all'interno della stanza.

L'alfa è sdraiato sul letto a petto nudo, e in qualche modo che Louis non si spiega sembra sorpreso della sua comparsa; l'omega osserva affascinato come i muscoli del suo addome si tendono quando Harry si alza per recuperare e mettersi la maglietta scura che indossava quella mattina al suo arrivo. Ha un sorriso quasi di scuse quando torna a guardarlo, mentre si arruffa i capelli in un gesto che pare nervoso, e Louis si rende conto solo in quel momento di essere rimasto a fissarlo come un idiota. Si schiarisce la gola, cercando di rilassare i muscoli del viso per fingere un piccolo sorriso.

“Non sapevo del tuo arrivo,” dice l'alfa, facendo un passo nella sua direzione e tendendo una mano; Louis la stringe con timore, aspettandosi chissà cosa dal contatto tra le loro pelli, e trattiene il fiato quando Harry esala un respiro appena più forte degli altri, “mi chiamo Harry.”

“Louis,” si presente l'omega, alzando gli occhi per poter guardare direttamente in quelli dell'altro, ma Harry distoglie lo sguardo prima che possa riuscirci, lasciando andare la sua mano ed accennando un altro sorriso, falsissimo, prima di tornare a sedersi sul letto. Louis lo guarda soltanto, incerto su cosa fare, e solo dopo qualche minuto Harry si rende conto che l'omega non l'ha seguito e tossicchia imbarazzato.

“Puoi sederti, se vuoi,” dice, battendo una mano sul materasso vuoto accanto a sé e piegando appena le labbra verso l'alto. Louis annuisce, ma ci mette ancora qualche attimo prima di trovare la forza di avvicinarsi all'altro ragazzo.

 _Sarà una notte lunga_ , pensa mentre si siede accanto a Harry, e sospira quando l'alfa si irrigidisce e trattiene il respiro.


	2. Capitolo I

Mentre torna nella sua stanza, la mattina successiva, Louis si sente strano: non ha fatto nulla con Harry per tutta la notte, e nonostante si aspettasse quanto meno parecchia d'ansia e magari un po' di imbarazzo, è comunque stupito dalla non-evoluzione degli eventi. Hanno scambiato qualche parola, riso quando necessario l'uno delle battute dell'altro, ma hanno entrambi tenuto i contatti fisici al minimo indispensabile; anche quando Harry gli ha proposto di rimanere lì a dormire e lui ha accettato, spogliandosi e infilandosi sotto le coperte non si sono toccati quasi per nulla. Hanno davvero dormito, e per di più schiena contro schiena.

Passa nelle cucine per fare colazione da solo, gli altri probabilmente già occupati con le faccende domestiche, e i suoi sorrisi sono tirati mentre parla con una delle cuoche; vaga per la villa per quasi un'ora, prima di decidersi ad andare nella sua camera per togliersi i vestiti della notte prima di dosso e concedersi un bagno per rilassare i muscoli che sembrano essersi intorpiditi per la nottata completamente priva di eventi interessanti. Ha solamente scoperto che Harry è un ragazzo dal senso dell'umorismo pressoché inesistente e la risata forte ed imbarazzante, che sua sorella maggiore, anche lei un'alfa, non l'ha potuto accompagnare perché la sua compagna è rimasta incinta e vuole starle vicino durante la gravidanza, e che entrambi i suoi genitori sono beta; e che il suo odore è insopportabilmente attraente anche dopo ore passate al suo fianco. Niente di più, niente di meno.

Si accorge che il suo letto è occupato solo dopo essersi chiuso la porta alle spalle; sobbalza quando Ben si schiarisce la gola per attirare la sua attenzione, e gli lancia un'occhiataccia: quell'omega non gli sta poi così simpatico, a dire la verità, lo tollera solamente perché non vuole rischiare di inimicarsi Josh, suo fratello, e i suoi enormi bicipiti. Non capisce perché sia lì, nella sua stanza, e non si mette problemi a chiederglielo, con tono forse più seccato del previsto.

“Qualcuno è andato in bianco, stanotte,” commenta il ragazzo, con un ghigno antipatico sulla sua faccia da schiaffi, e Louis stringe i pugni per non lasciarsi prendere più del dovuto dall'irritazione: cazzo, dopo la nottata allucinante con Harry, anche questo idiota deve subirsi? Qualcuno lassù lo odia davvero molto. “Sono passato soltanto perché pare che stamattina gli alfa abbiano parlato di te a colazione, e Nick voglia che stanotte tu vada da lui. E sembra anche che Zayn pensi che il tuo modo di intrattenere Harry sia stato un po' scarso, e che per rimediare al danno sia il caso di mandare me a servire il nostro ospite,” il suo ghigno si allarga ulteriormente notando che le sue parole stanno mettendo in difficoltà l'altro omega, ma non aggiunge altro. Si alza dal letto, lisciando le pieghe che si sono formate sulla sua maglietta, ed esce dalla camera senza un saluto, battendo una mano sulla schiena di Louis e chiudendo la porta con troppa forza.

 

Caleb lo sta guardando in modo strano, quella sera a cena, e Louis non sa come comportarsi: quel ragazzo non l'ha mai considerato molto, da quando è arrivato alla villa, ed improvvisamente pare che nutra molto interesse nei suoi confronti. Louis non ha nemmeno voglia di pensarci, sono già successe troppe cose strane nelle ultime ventiquattro ore: l'arrivo di Harry e Nick, la sua singolare reazione al profumo del primo, l'ansia e il nervosismo e l'imbarazzo della notte con lui, e adesso anche gli sguardi di quell'omega? No, grazie, non ha proprio voglia di farsi più problemi di quelli che ha già. Come Ben, ad esempio, che ha continuato a sogghignare nella sua direzione ogni volta che si sono incrociati nella villa, e quella strana sensazione simile alla gelosia che gli mangia lo stomaco all'idea che quell'idiota passerà la notte con Harry, facendo sicuramente più di quanto abbia fatto lui. Gelosia, poi, praticamente lui e l'alfa non si conoscono; come può essersi attaccato a lui così tanto da esserne già geloso? Non ha nessun senso. Ma cosa ne ha, ultimamente?

Grugnisce quando Perrie entra allegra e sorridente nella sala, un succhiotto piuttosto evidente sulla pelle lasciata scoperta dalla profonda scollatura del suo top e i capelli ancora spettinati, e la guarda storto quando la ragazza gli schiocca un bacio sulla guancia prima di gettarsi sulla sedia libera al suo fianco.

“Niall è ancora di là,” annuncia, ficcandosi in bocca mezzo panino e indirizzando un dito medio a Ben che commenta i suoi modi da scaricatore di porto; Louis non può evitare di sorridere al comportamento dell'amica, ma allo stesso tempo è vagamente invidioso del trattamento che lei e Niall ricevono da Zayn. Per carità, è felicissimo per loro e per il rapporto così stretto che hanno con l'alfa, ma un po' è infastidito dal fatto di non aver mai avuto qualcosa di simile con i suoi precedenti compagni: non c'è solamente attrazione tra loro due e Zayn, c'è molto di più anche se non capisce come una cosa del genere possa funzionare con tre persone coinvolte.

“Com'è andata stanotte?” chiede Perrie ad un tratto, ancora con la bocca piena, mentre allunga una mano verso il bicchiere di birra che Louis ha lasciato a metà. “Ho saputo che stasera ti tocca l'altro ospite, mentre Ben si becca Harry; qualcosa è andato storto?”

“Ti racconto tutto più tardi, credo che questo non sia il momento adatto,” risponde solamente Louis, accennando col capo a dove Ben sta ancora ridendo con suo fratello dei modi poco fini della ragazza, mentre Caleb lo guarda con un sopracciglio sollevato e un'aria annoiata da dov'è seduto di fronte a lui; un po' gli dispiace che gli sia capitato proprio quel posto a tavola, ma a nessuno piace stare molto a contatto con i Devine: Ben sarà pure un asso a letto, ma è uno stronzo, e Josh è troppo innamorato di lui per capirlo. Louis arriccia per un attimo il naso al pensiero di cosa possano fare quei due: sono fratelli, per Dio, solo l'idea di pensare alle sue sorelle in modo lontanamente sessuale lo fa sentir male. E no, non è perché anche le sue sorelle sono omega come lui, né perché ha sempre preferito gli uomini alle donne.

“Sarai mio appena finisco di mangiare, Lou,” lo minaccia Perrie, con un sorriso e un pizzico di preoccupazione negli occhi chiari, dopo aver prosciugato il suo bicchiere di birra. L'omega grugnisce un'altra volta, ma la osserva divorare la cena con affetto; è sempre stato felice di avere persone come lei al suo fianco, e ora che le cose si stanno facendo strane, con il suo corpo e con le sue reazioni e con _Harry_ , è ancora più grato della sua amicizia.

 

Perrie gli ha schioccato un bacio sulle labbra, dopo aver cercato di convincerlo per qualche ora che non c'è niente di sbagliato in lui ed averlo accompagnato davanti alla camera di Nick, l'alfa arrivato la mattina precedente insieme a Harry; l'ha visto un paio di volte in giro per la villa, sempre accompagnato da Zayn o Harry stesso, e non ha idea di cosa pensare di lui: quando si sono incrociati ha notato come il suo sguardo indugiasse su di lui più del dovuto, e si è chiesto più di una volta se Harry gli avesse raccontato della loro notte in bianco. Non è molto sicuro di voler scoprire cosa Nick pensi di lui, considerando che sembra pure molto vicino all'altro alfa; e non sa nemmeno perché speri così tanto nella sua approvazione, oltretutto.

Bussa alla porta cercando di scacciare l'immagine mentale di Harry a letto con Ben, perché non è proprio il caso che si metta a pensare a cose del genere in un momento come quello, e quando la voce dell'alfa gli dice di entrare, prende un respiro profondo e lo fa, cercando di non mostrare quanto si senta nervoso all'idea di essere al cospetto di quello che, se lo ha inquadrato nel modo giusto, è praticamente il mentore di Harry.

 

Il corpo di Nick è solido e caldo sul suo, le mani che gli tengono i polsi sopra la testa mentre Louis cerca inutilmente di liberarsi; è un sollievo per lui constatare di essere ancora in grado di fare un effetto del genera a un alfa, e di potersi godere le conseguenze: Nick è premuto contro il suo petto, il suo viso è sospeso sopra il suo e i suoi fianchi continuano a muoversi con forza contro i suoi. È un po' strano sentirsi così a proprio agio con uno sconosciuto, ma Louis non può che essere felice del cambiamento d'atmosfera rispetto a com'era con Harry: con Nick è semplice discutere, rispondere a tono, lottare per finta e godersi del semplice sesso quasi senza preoccupazioni. Louis si è trovato a pensare perfino che lui e Nick fossero in qualche modo molto simili, con la stessa lingua tagliente e le stesse battute sarcastiche e a volte antipatiche, ed è senza dubbio un bel cambiamento.

“Cos'hai combinato con Harry, nh?” domanda Nick, senza smettere per un attimo di muovere il bacino, stringendo più forte i suoi polsi tra le dita. “Perché non hai fatto le stesse cose che stai facendo con me anche con lui?” sembra quasi arrabbiato, le sopracciglia aggrottate per lo sforzo che appaiono quasi minacciose dalla posizione in cui Louis si trova; forse è quell'attimo di paura che lo spinge un passo più vicino all'orgasmo, anche se non lo ammetterà mai. “È da quando siamo arrivati qui che è strano per colpa tua, cosa gli hai fatto?” continua, sottolineando le ultime parole con spinte particolarmente forti che costringono Louis a chiudere gli occhi e stringere i denti per cercare di non venire sul momento; non può toccarsi, ma il ventre di Nick sfrega contro la sua erezione ad ogni movimento, e gli manca pochissimo a scoppiare.

“N-niente,” risponde Louis, guadagnandosi solamente una spinta più violenta e un morso appena doloroso sul collo, “non gli ho fatto niente,” geme, un attimo prima di venire contro la pancia di Nick senza riuscire a trattenersi ancora.

L'alfa ringhia qualcosa di indefinito, continuando a muoversi nel suo corpo anche quando è troppo sensibile e la penetrazione diventa quasi dolorosa per Louis, inseguendo il proprio orgasmo e uscendo dall'omega solamente per masturbarsi e schizzare il proprio seme sul suo stomaco già sporco. Collassa poco dopo sul materasso, al suo fianco; entrambi i loro respiri sono affannosi e pesanti, e Louis è il primo a riprendersi, dopo qualche lungo minuto di silenzio.

“Non so cosa stia succedendo a Harry,” dice, ripensando a quello che Nick gli ha detto, “cosa intendi per strano, comunque?”

L'alfa grugnisce una risata, voltandosi su un fianco per poterlo guardare e sorreggendosi la testa con una mano, il gomito puntato sul materasso; Louis si trova per un attimo a pensare di aver detto la cosa sbagliata: in effetti non dev'essere molto carino parlare di Harry dopo aver avuto un orgasmo con Nick, ma tutto sommato è stato l'alfa a farlo per primo.

“Chissà perché immaginavo che avresti parlato di lui,” commenta però Nick con un sorriso, prima di diventare serio tutto d'un colpo e sospirare; si allunga a recuperare la propria maglietta dall'altro lato del letto, per ripulire il ventre di Louis mentre parla, “è strano, non so esattamente cosa sia cambiato: sorride come al solito, fa le sue solite battute del cazzo, è sempre gentile con tutti. Ma nel suo sguardo c'è qualcosa che non capisco cosa sia, ed è così da quando ieri mattina ti ha visto la prima volta; non l'ho mai visto così interessato a qualcuno senza averci mai parlato e, senza offesa, tu non sei sicuramente l'omega più attraente che lui abbia mai incontrato.”

“Grazie,” grugnisce Louis, dandogli uno schiaffo leggero e giocoso sul braccio, “non so cosa possa avere Harry, ma so che non è l'unico ad essere in qualche modo cambiato,” confida, mordendosi un labbro ed evitando lo sguardo dell'alfa; a dir la verità non sa perché voglia parlarne proprio con lui, ma sente che prima o poi sarà proprio lui a dargli le risposte che cerca. Gli racconta tutto, allora, dal modo in cui il giorno prima l'odore di Harry l'ha terribilmente confuso all'ansia all'idea di vederlo e passarci la notte, dall'imbarazzo quando è entrato nella sua stanza all'insensata gelosia che ha provato, e tutt'ora prova, pensando a Harry con Ben. Nick lo ascolta in silenzio, annuendo di tanto in tanto, ma scuote il capo quando Louis gli domanda se abbia idea di cosa si tratti.

“Non lo so,” dice, tornando a sdraiarsi e guardando il soffitto con aria pensierosa, “ma sono sollevato che Harry non sia davvero l'unico ad essere cambiato, in questi due giorni.”


	3. Capitolo II

Sono passati tre giorni dalla notte con Nick, e le cose non sono cambiate di una virgola: Louis continua a sentirsi strano ogni volta che gli capita di incrociare Harry nei corridoi della villa, Nick in genere al suo fianco che scuote il capo ad ogni sua occhiata interrogativa, e Louis comincia a sentirsi ancora più teso e nervoso. Perrie è l'unica che sa tutto, oltre all'alfa, e quando può cerca di tirargli su il morale in ogni modo: ha perfino rinunciato ad alcuni incontri con Zayn e Niall per rimanere con lui, e Louis sa quanto le è costato e un po' si sente in colpa a rovinare i suoi piani per una stupida crisi d'identità che, è sicuro, finirà non appena Harry se ne andrà.  
È coricato su una delle sdraio vicino alle piscine, godendosi il tiepido sole francese del tardo pomeriggio e rimuginando sulla situazione, quando Caleb lo avvicina; ha lo sguardo appena timoroso, come se si aspetti di essere cacciato, i capelli corvini che ricadono arruffati sulla sua fronte e un sorriso incerto sulle labbra. Louis non si è mai fermato a guardarlo, non gli interessava molto fare la sua conoscenza, e ora si trova ad ammettere che quel ragazzo non ha niente di così particolare per essere stato accettato a lavorare dai Malik; Zayn non è schizzinoso, ma i suoi genitori pretendono molto dagli omega e dai beta che chiedono di essere presi alla villa, e Caleb non rispetta quasi per nulla gli standard: non è molto alto, è leggermente in sovrappeso e la sua bocca è troppo piccola rispetto al naso a patata e agli enormi occhi scuri. Louis non capisce come abbia fatto ad essere assunto, sinceramente, ricorda bene l'esame minuzioso a cui è stato sottoposto prima di essere preso alla villa e quanto sia stato fortunato ad avere la carta del sedere nella manica.  
“Hai bisogno di qualcosa?” gli chiede, gentilmente, tirandosi su e voltandosi completamente nella sua direzione; l'altro omega si morde un labbro, forse imbarazzato, prima di sedersi a terra ed incrociare le gambe, ignorando completamente le sdraio libere intorno a loro. Louis non commenta, ma per un attimo si chiede quanto questo omega sia strano.  
“Ho parlato con Nick,” esordisce dopo qualche attimo, sollevando una mano e cominciando a mordicchiarsi le pellicine intorno alle unghie in un tic nervoso; Louis solleva soltanto un sopracciglio, invitandolo a continuare anche se non capisce perché dovrebbe interessargli una cosa del genere, “mi ha detto dei tuoi... _problemi_ con Harry, e dei suoi con te.”  
Ah, ecco perché.  
“Cosa ti ha detto, di preciso?” domanda, stringendo appena i pugni e maledicendo mentalmente l'alfa per non aver tenuto la bocca chiusa. Caleb abbassa lo sguardo, di nuovo, ricominciando a torturarsi le labbra con i denti.  
“Mi ha detto che entrambi sentite cose strane l'uno per l'altro, che Harry sembra essere attratto da te più di quanto non sia mai stato attratto da altri omega, e che per te è lo stesso,” risponde subito, rischiando di mangiarsi le parole nella fretta, “forse so perché.”  
“Davvero?” fa soltanto l'altro omega, trattenendosi a stento dall'alzare gli occhi al cielo, per niente convinto; Caleb ingoia un paio di volte, a vuoto, prima di annuire. Louis lo guarda mentre tira fuori da una tasca dei jeans consunti che indossa un pacchetto di tabacco e il necessario per rollarsi una sigaretta; è quasi affascinato dal modo in cui le sue dita mangiucchiate si muovono veloci sulla cartina che ha appoggiato sul ginocchio, ma si riscuote in fretta. “E sarebbe?”  
Per la prima volta è Caleb a guardarlo storto, come a dirgli di aspettare mentre finisce di lavorare sulla sua sigaretta e l'accende; prende un paio di boccate di fumo, prima che Louis tossisca impaziente.  
“Allora?”  
“Penso che siate anime gemelle,” risponde il ragazzo, facendo cadere la cenere battendo l'indice vicino al filtro; Louis questa volta non riesce ad evitare di alzare davvero gli occhi al cielo, grugnendo, per la stupidità della sua affermazione.  
“E magari in un'altra vita siamo anche stati amanti sfortunati intralciati dalle rispettive famiglie,” sbuffa, ma l'occhiata gelida che gli riserva l'altro omega gli fa capire che il suo sarcasmo non è gradito e soprattutto che Caleb è convinto di quello che sta dicendo; prima che possa aprir bocca e contestare quell'idiozia, però, l'omega lo precede.  
“È da quando avevo tre anni che mia nonna mi racconta di come i suoi genitori si sono incontrati,” comincia, facendo un altro tiro dalla sigaretta, “e ho sempre pensato che fosse una sciocchezza, ovviamente, la solita storiella che si racconta ai bambini per far credere che nel mondo ci sia qualcuno nato apposta per loro e che prima o poi lo incontreranno,” prosegue, imperterrito, anche quando Louis fa un debole tentativo di interromperlo ancora; soffia via il fumo, inumidendosi le labbra. “I miei bisnonni erano un alfa e un'omega; si sono conosciuti ad una festa di non so cosa, mentre lui era in vacanza in Italia insieme a degli amici, e pare che sia stato un vero colpo di fulmine. Nonna dice che sua madre le ha raccontato per anni di come il profumo di suo marito fosse così tanto diverso da quello degli altri alfa, di come si fosse spaventata davanti all'intensità della sua attrazione verso un uomo sconosciuto e potenzialmente pericoloso; per non parlare di come i tempi fossero molto diversi da oggi, e di come si fosse sentita quasi sporca a pensare in un certo modo di lui,” aggiunge, scuotendo appena il capo e spegnendo la sigaretta ormai arrivata al filtro sul pavimento. “Comunque. La mia bisnonna si era invaghita di lui, e lui di lei, ma la vacanza era finita prima che potessero conoscersi meglio; lei fu data in sposa al figlio del panettiere, ma nonostante i loro tentativi di avere un figlio non riuscì mai a portare a termine una gravidanza. Il suo primo marito la ripudiò dopo l'ennesimo aborto spontaneo, riempendola di vergogna e costringendola a tornare dai suoi genitori, che però la cacciarono di casa per lo stesso motivo e la disconobbero anche come figlia; fu costretta a vivere in strada, senza un nome a cui aggrapparsi, e per riuscire a mangiare qualcosa cominciò a vendere il proprio corpo. Ogni volta che rimaneva incinta di uno dei suoi clienti perdeva il bambino durante i primi mesi di gravidanza,” il suo sguardo è perso nel vuoto mentre parla, come nello sforzo di ricordare i racconti esatti di sua nonna, e sorride appena mentre comincia a girarsi un'altra sigaretta quasi senza guardare. Louis si sta riconoscendo nella donna di quella storia più di quanto non voglia ammettere: gli aborti spontanei durante i primi mesi di gravidanza, l'attrazione istantanea nei confronti di Harry, l'ansia ed il pizzico di paura all'idea di rimanere solo con un perfetto sconosciuto, e perfino la gelosia che continua a provare nei suoi confronti ogni volta che Ben gli sbatte in faccia le loro notti insieme; una parte del suo cervello cerca di convincerlo ancora che siano tutte idiozie, ma in qualche modo ha capito che quello che Caleb gli sta raccontando è la verità.  
“I miei bisnonni si rincontrarono molti anni dopo, quando lui tornò a visitare la zona dove viveva lei, e riuscirono a conoscersi dopo tutto quel tempo passato l'uno a pensare quasi costantemente all'altra e viceversa,” riprende, per poi ridacchiare mentre un leggero rossore gli colora le guance, “concepirono mia nonna poco più tardi, e per la prima volta la gravidanza andò a buon fine. Ti ho sentito parlare dell'odore di Harry, il giorno che lui e Nick sono arrivati, e le ho telefonato per farmi raccontare di nuovo tutta la storia ed essere sicuro di non aver frainteso qualcosa; le ho parlato della tua situazione con Harry, e anche lei è arrivata alla stessa conclusione: per quanto possa essere incredibile, pensiamo entrambi che voi due siate in qualche modo destinati a stare insieme.”

 

Louis rimane solo, quella notte, e non riesce a fare a meno di pensare alla storia che Caleb gli ha raccontato: certo, ha ancora qualche dubbio e il suo lato cinico gli grida a gran voce di non illudersi che quell'alfa sia davvero la sua anima gemella, che le anime gemelle non esistono, ma è innegabile che la sua situazione e quella della bisnonna dell'omega siano molto simili.  
Ha praticamente appena deciso che, sì, l'ipotesi di Caleb e sua nonna è decisamente plausibile, quando qualcuno bussa forte alla porta della sua camera.  
“Louis, sono Nick, posso entrare?”  
“Vieni,” risponde l'omega, sedendosi contro un cuscino ed osservando l'aspetto disordinato dell'alfa che è appena entrato nella stanza; ridacchia, battendo una mano sul materasso per invitarlo a sedersi, “pare che anche stanotte tu sia stato più fortunato di me,” scherza, sorridendo malizioso.  
“Naturalmente,” ribatte l'uomo, grugnendo mentre si getta sul letto e appoggia la testa sulle sue cosce, senza chiedere il permesso; Louis gli lancia un'occhiataccia, ma non dice nulla, “non sono qui per questo, però. Potrei aver scoperto cosa stia succedendo a te e Harry.”  
C'è un pizzico di orgoglio nel suo tono, e Louis annuisce per invitarlo a continuare: magari la sua ipotesi sarà meno assurda di quella di Caleb, e magari altrettanto verosimile.  
“Credo che voi due siate predestinati,” annuncia Nick, e Louis sbatte la testa contro il muro per non rischiare di urlare di frustrazione; si guadagna un'occhiata interrogativa da parte dell'alfa, e grugnisce.  
“Hai parlato con Caleb, vero?” sbuffa, sapendo già la risposta. “Be', sei arrivato tardi, ha già raccontato anche a me la storia dei suoi bisnonni,” aggiunge, stizzito dall'assenza di nuove teorie magari meno allucinanti.  
“Lo so, me l'ha detto,” risponde Nick, seccato dalla sua interruzione, sollevando le sopracciglia come a dirgli di stare zitto, “quello che non sai è che nelle ultime tre ore ho telefonato a mezzo mondo per sapere se esistessero altri casi del genere, magari con un qualche tipo di documentazione clinica e, indovina?, l'ipotesi di Caleb e sua nonna è probabilmente corretta e ci sono stati alcuni casi documentati di _amanti predestinati_ nel mondo; pochi e poco recenti, ma ci sono ed è questo l'importante. Giusto?”

 

Nick è andato via da poco più di un'ora, dopo avergli mostrato tutti i documenti riguardanti situazioni simili alla sua che gli sono stati inviati dai suoi _contatti_ , quando qualcuno bussa un'altra volta alla porta di Louis. L'omega, asciugandosi i capelli davanti allo specchio del bagno, grida di entrare a chiunque sia, pensando che Niall abbia deciso senza avvertirlo di autoinvitarsi da lui per passare la notte a parlare delle solite cazzate, o che Perrie si sia preoccupata e abbia deciso di fargli compagnia mentre rimugina sulla sua strana situazione; è uscito da meno di cinque minuti dalla doccia, un misero asciugamano legato in vita mentre getta quello con cui si è più o meno asciugato i capelli sul pavimento, studiando per un attimo il suo riflesso e mordendosi una guancia al pensiero che ciò che Caleb gli ha raccontato era la verità, che Nick gliel'ha confermato.  
Quando apre la porta del bagno e mette piede nella camera da letto, gela: lì, seduto sul materasso con uno sguardo a metà tra il deciso e l'impaurito, c'è l'alfa che per qualche motivo a lui sconosciuto è stato destinato ad essere suo per sempre, la sua anima gemella.  
 _Harry._


	4. Capitolo III

La cosa che lo colpisce, prima ancora che il suo cervello registri sul serio la sua presenza nella camera, è l'odore dell'alfa, forte, speziato, ammaliante e sensuale come la prima volta che l'ha sentito; ha la pelle d'oca soltanto inspirandolo a quella distanza.  
Qualcosa gli dice che anche Harry sa la verità, che magari durante quell'ora in cui è stato via Nick gli ha raccontato tutto, e non è sicuro di cosa aspettarsi dall'alfa; è ancora giovane, dopotutto, poco più che maggiorenne, e Louis teme che abbia preso male la notizia: avere un amante predestinato non è una cosa così facile da accettare, dopotutto, e per quante esperienze possa aver fatto, o quanto divertimento abbia avuto, l'alfa è praticamente ancora un adolescente e di certo non può essere stato felice di sapere di avere una _palla al piede_ come Louis destinata a sé per tutta la vita.  
“Louis,” è la prima parola che il ragazzo pronuncia, e la sua espressione è strana, adesso, come ammorbidita; l'omega lo guarda in silenzio, aspettando che dica qualcos'altro, ma Harry tace. Forse voleva solo attirare su di sé la sua attenzione, pensa Louis, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro nel tentativo di far andare via almeno un po' del nervosismo che si sente addosso.  
“Louis,” lo chiama di nuovo l'alfa, alzandosi dal letto e facendo un passo nella sua direzione; l'omega si rende per la prima volta che è pressoché nudo di fronte a lui, la pelle ancora umida in alcuni punti, e si morde un labbro per soffocare quello che sembra essere un gemito quando l'odore di Harry gli arriva di nuovo, ancora più forte, al naso. “Hai già parlato con Nick, immagino,” continua questa volta il ragazzo, continuando ad avvicinarsi lentamente; Louis pensa per un attimo che sembra quasi che l'alfa lo stia trattando come un animale feroce, e ridacchia tra sé all'idea di vederlo alzare le mani, che ora tiene lungo i fianchi, per mostrargli che non vuole fargli del male. Annuisce, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo viso, e vede le labbra dell'altro piegarsi in un piccolo sorriso; sembra appena più rilassato, adesso, e Louis si chiede se per caso non fosse proprio lui a temere la sua reazione alla scoperta di essere predestinati.  
“Sei arrabbiato?” chiede l'omega, per essere sicuro, incrociando le braccia sul petto nudo e cominciando a mordicchiarsi l'interno della guancia; non si sa mai, si dice, meglio non saltare alle conclusioni sbagliate. Harry solleva un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa, e all'omega scappa quasi una risata. “Sei arrabbiato perché siamo anime gemelle?” domanda, arricciando il naso per come suonano quelle parole: sembra seriamente una favoletta da bambini, tutta questa storia, e nonostante abbia accettato il fatto che Caleb fosse completamente serio non gli piace proprio parlare come una fottuta ragazzina in fase prepuberale.  
Harry scoppia a ridere, probabilmente più per la sua espressione che per ciò che gli è stato chiesto, e torna a sedersi sul letto senza smettere di guardarlo; batte una mano sul materasso, incitandolo a prendere posto al suo fianco, e Louis esegue in silenzio. Le loro cosce si sfiorano, e Harry posa una mano su quella praticamente nuda dell'altro; l'omega reprime un brivido al contatto ancora nuovo con la pelle dell'alfa, e si morde più forte la guancia quando le dita lunghe e affusolate del ragazzo scivolano verso l'interno della sua gamba e i polpastrelli cominciano a disegnarvi ghirigori astratti.  
“Perché dovrei essere arrabbiato?” chiede, guardandolo dritto negli occhi mentre la mano continua a muoversi; Louis abbassa le palpebre per qualche secondo, già completamente in balia dell'alfa: il suo profumo è ancora più forte e deciso, tanto che l'omega riesce a sentire la sua crescente eccitazione solo con l'olfatto, e il contatto fisico diretto, pelle nuda su pelle nuda, è terribilmente ammaliante. “Sei bellissimo, divertente e Nick ha detto che non sei nemmeno male a letto,” continua, le dita che ormai sfiorano la piega della pelle tra coscia e inguine: l'asciugamano è completamente inutile, e Louis non si sente quasi per nulla in imbarazzo quando il nodo si disfa sotto l'assalto, tenue ma deciso, dell'alfa.  
“Quindi non sei arrabbiato,” controlla un'ultima volta l'omega, i polpastrelli di Harry che si spostano sui suoi testicoli e scendono appena verso il basso, massaggiando delicatamente ogni punto che toccano; è già troppo, pensa Louis, sentendo con estrema chiarezza l'ondata di pura elettricità che gli invade il corpo a partire dai punti sfiorati dall'alfa.  
“Non sono arrabbiato,” chiarisce Harry, il sorriso chiaro nel tono della sua voce, e Louis trattiene a stento un gemito quando l'alfa si china appena per sfiorare con la punta del naso l'incavo tra il collo e la spalla, “e tu hai un magnifico odore,” sussurra, prima di posare la bocca sul lembo di pelle più vicino e succhiare con forza, quasi a tradimento, nell'esatto momento in cui le sue dita cominciano a premere con più decisione sul perineo dell'omega.  
Louis questa volta non riesce a trattenersi del tutto, l'accenno di un lamento che scappa dalle sue labbra prima che abbia il tempo di morderle; afferra il polso di Harry con una mano per tentare debolmente di allontanare le sue dita da sé, mentre l'altra va ad infilarsi di sua volontà tra i ricci scuri che gli solleticano il collo, tirandoli appena. L'alfa ringhia qualcosa, e i denti prendono il posto delle sue labbra; Louis sibila, stringendo la presa sui suoi capelli, mentre Harry lo morde così forte da sentire il sapore metallico del suo sangue sulla lingua.  
“Voglio farlo dalla prima volta che ti ho visto,” mormora l'alfa, leccando il marchio che ha lasciato ed inspirando forte l'odore dell'altro, “non capivo perché, nessun omega mi ha mai fatto quest'effetto,” continua, sfregando il naso contro il suo collo e lasciando baci leggeri ovunque le sue labbra si posano per un attimo; Louis miagola quando le dita scivolano appena più in basso, stuzzicando appena le sue natiche, e poi si scostano di colpo. La mano libera di Harry, quella posata appena sopra l'asciugamano sulla vita dell'omega, risale lungo la sua schiena fino alla nuca, afferrando i capelli dell'altro e tirandoli forte per fargli alzare il viso ed esporre la gola. I denti si chiudono sul lembo di pelle appena sotto il suo pomo d'Adamo, mordendo con forza prima che anche le labbra si appoggino e comincino a succhiare.  
“Ha-Harry,” balbetta Louis, gli occhi serrati e le dita strette ancora intorno al polso dell'altro e ai suoi ricci scuri; sibila qualcosa quando l'alfa allontana la bocca dalla sua gola e comincia a baciare lungo la mandibola, graffiandola di tanto in tanto con i denti, prima di salire verso i suoi zigomi e baciargli la palpebra destra con una strana tenerezza.  
“Per te va bene?” domanda l'alfa, il suo fiato caldo contro la tempia umida. “Vuoi farlo anche tu?” continua, e se Louis non fosse già così eccitato probabilmente alzerebbe gli occhi al cielo per la stupidità di quello che Harry gli ha chiesto; annuisce, invece, mordendosi più forte il labbro inferiore quando l'alfa torna ad accarezzarlo tra le gambe che, Louis si accorge con un brivido, ormai sono spalancate.  
“Harry,” geme, quando il pollice asciutto dell'altro scivola di nuovo a sfiorare la sua apertura; lo sente sorridere contro la pelle sudata della sua fronte, e pochi attimi dopo Louis lo sente allontanarsi ancora, questa volta completamente. Un altro lamento sfugge dalle sue labbra, infelice, e Harry si lascia scappare una risata mentre si sfila la maglietta e la getta sul pavimento, sbottonandosi i pantaloni davanti all'omega; Louis sente quasi l'acquolina in bocca, quando l'altro rimane con i soli boxer addosso, il tessuto nero e aderente che non lascia praticamente nulla all'immaginazione. L'odore dell'alfa è ancora più forte, ora, quasi soffocante, come una coperta avvolta troppo stretta intorno al petto, e Louis annaspa quando Harry si avvicina di nuovo, lasciandosi cadere in ginocchio tra le sue cosce spalancate, e senza preamboli abbassa il viso per prendere in bocca la sua erezione.  
L'omega porta istintivamente le mani tra i suoi capelli, stringendo le ciocche tra le dita e lasciandosi scappare un verso quasi dolorante per l'azione inaspettata dell'altro: raramente gli è capitato di dover intrattenere un alfa abbastanza generoso di occuparsi anche del suo piacere, e che Harry lo stia facendo è una bella sorpresa, nonostante tutto.  
“Ha-Harry,” balbetta, la lingua troppo pesante e gli occhi che si chiudono e le ginocchia che si stringono tra loro di riflesso; fa l'enorme sforzo di alzare di nuovo le palpebre, quel tanto che gli basta per poter vedere la testa di Harry che si muove mentre la sua lingua fa cose straordinarie sul suo membro, e le iridi verdi dell'alfa incontrano le sue proprio quando la gola del ragazzo si rilassa ulteriormente e Harry ingoia tutta la sua erezione e spinge il naso contro la pelle morbida della sua pancia. Louis non è mai stato molto vocale, a letto, ma l'urlo disumano che si lascia sfuggire sentendo le contrazioni della gola dell'alfa intorno a sé probabilmente è abbastanza forte da essere sentito da tutta la villa.  
Gli tira più forte i capelli, cercando di allontanarlo da sé, e strattona la sua testa verso il proprio volto in risposta all'espressione interrogativa dell'altro; si baciano, per la prima volta da quando si sono incontrati, e lo stomaco di Louis si accartoccia su se stesso in un modo stranamente piacevole quando Harry spinge la lingua nella sua bocca per farle toccare la sua.  
È un bacio strano, diverso da quelli che entrambi hanno scambiato nel corso degli anni con altri, ed è sicuramente il più emozionante di tutti: nessuno dei due sa spiegarselo, mentre Harry appoggia le mani sulle sue guance e Louis stringe le sue sulle spalle dell'alfa, ma in qualche modo si sentono completi. L'omega è così preso dal turbine di emozioni che lo sta travolgendo da non trovare nemmeno la forza di darsi dell'idiota per aver formulato quel pensiero.  
È proprio lui a concludere quel contatto, allontanando appena il viso e trovando gli occhi di Harry intenti a guardarlo, le labbra più rosse e appena più gonfie e le guance imporporate: _è bellissimo_ , pensa Louis, _ed è mio_.

 

Il mattino dopo, quando Louis e Harry fanno colazione insieme al tavolo dove in genere mangiano solo i servitori della villa, Perrie ha un sorriso sollevato sul viso, Ben guarda in cagnesco nella loro direzione ignorando completamente il fratello e amante seduto al suo fianco, e Caleb li fissa con il mento appoggiato sul palmo di una mano, curiosità e una certa soddisfazione negli occhi scuri e allegri.  
“Mi sento un fenomeno da baraccone,” commenta Harry, addentando una brioche al cioccolato e sporcandosi il naso con uno sbuffo di cacao; Louis grugnisce e alza gli occhi al cielo, prima di allungare una mano e togliergli la polvere scura dal viso. “Siamo al centro dell'attenzione,” continua l'alfa, chinando il viso per baciargli l'interno del polso; Louis vorrebbe negare di essere arrossito per il suo gesto, ma il calore sospetto che sente sulle guancia e il gridolino emozionato di Perrie non gli permettono di illudersi di essere ancora l'omega cinico del giorno prima.  
“Fare la coppietta felice non vi aiuterà a togliervi da sotto il riflettore,” commenta Nick, divertito, lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia accanto a Harry, “siete schifosamente adorabili,” aggiunge, dopo che Harry gli mostra il dito medio e torna a baciare Louis, questa volta sulle labbra.  
“Suvvia, Nicholas, non c'è bisogno di essere geloso,” sorride l'omega, quando finalmente Harry allontana il viso dal suo e gli permette di parlare; l'alfa grugnisce una risata, scuotendo il capo, “sono sicuro che prima o poi anche tu troverai qualcuno fatto apposta per te.”  
“Ne dubito, giovane Tomlinson,” ribatte l'altro, portandosi alle labbra la tazza che ha appena riempito di caffè, “a casa, a Londra, ho già qualcuno che mi aspetta,” aggiunge dopo aver bevuto il primo sorso, con un sorriso quasi assente e i pensieri evidentemente rivolti al suo compagno. Louis non può evitare di sorridere a sua volta della strana morbidezza nello sguardo dell'alfa, chiedendosi se per caso sia così evidente anche nei suoi occhi quando guarda Harry: un'occhiata al suo alfa e sì, la riposta è molto probabilmente positiva, se le reazioni inconsuete e fin troppo rumorose di Perrie sono qualcosa su cui fare affidamento.

 

“Non riesco a credere che questa sarà la mia vita,” mormora Harry, un pomeriggio di qualche giorno dopo, le labbra premute sul ventre dell'omega steso sul letto sotto di lui, “non riesco a credere che tu sarai mio per sempre,” continua, posando baci sulla sua pelle mentre risale verso il suo viso; gli bacia il mento, le guance, le tempie, e poi appoggia piano la bocca sulla sua.  
“È assurdo, lo so,” sussurra Louis quando si separano, accarezzandogli i contorni del volto con la punta delle dita, gli occhi intenti ad assorbire ogni particolare del suo viso e del suo corpo, esattamente come nei giorni precedenti, “ma sono felice di essere stato destinato a te,” continua, sorridendo e lasciando scivolare le mani sulle sue spalle per poterselo tirare di più addosso.  
Harry sorride, allungando una mano verso il comodino, e Louis chiude gli occhi e sospira quando sente le sue dita accarezzargli l'interno delle cosce.


	5. Capitolo IV

Da quando la sua relazione con Harry si è evoluta, Louis è al settimo cielo: Perrie e Niall lo prendono in giro ogni giorno, facendogli notare quanto sia cambiato dall'ormai lontano mese di giugno quando i due alfa sono entrati nelle loro vite, ha stretto uno strano rapporto con Caleb e Nick, e la nausea mattutina si è presentata puntualissima poche settimane dopo la sua prima volta con il suo compagno.  
Harry si è trasferito nella sua camera alla villa, e ogni giorno si sveglia all'alba perché, a suo dire, il bambino che Louis porta in grembo è di entrambi ed è giusto che affrontino insieme ogni passo della gravidanza; l'omega è felice del suo supporto continuo, ovviamente, ma non può evitare di sentirsi in imbarazzo e un po' in colpa quando ogni mattina rimette l'anima nel gabinetto con Harry inginocchiato al suo fianco. E ha anche paura, sì, perché questa volta spera davvero che suo figlio veda la luce: è terrorizzato dall'eventualità di un altro aborto spontaneo, proprio ora che tutti i tasselli del puzzle sembrano essersi incastrati alla perfezione.  
Il suo alfa è deciso a non condividerlo mai più con nessun altro, e quando quel pomeriggio riceve una telefonata da sua sorella, a Londra con la sua compagna incinta, Louis lo vede sbiancare e sgranare gli occhi terrorizzato, boccheggiando.  
“D'accordo, sì,” mormora nel ricevitore, “dico a Nick di farmi preparare l'aereo, torno in giornata. A stasera, sì. Ti voglio bene anch'io, Gem, cerca di stare tranquilla. Sì, sì. A più tardi.”  
“È successo qualcosa?” chiede l'omega, allungando una mano per sfiorare la fronte dell'altro ragazzo e scostargli qualche ricciolo dal viso. “Ehi, Haz, respira,” continua, appena allarmato dal colorito che sta assumendo l'altro: non l'ha mai visto preso dal panico in questo modo, non ha reagito così nemmeno quando Lou, l'infermiera della villa, l'ha informato che sarebbe diventato papà.  
“Eleanor,” soffia l'alfa, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte prima di abbassare lo sguardo sul suo omega e mordersi un labbro, “la compagna di mia sorella, ti ricordi di lei?” Louis annuisce, mentre gli torna alla mente la conversazione che hanno avuto la prima notte che hanno trascorso insieme; sgrana gli occhi, quando il suo cervello fa due più due.  
“Sta per partorire?” domanda, stringendo le dita intorno a quelle dell'altro. “È per questo che vuoi tornare?” continua poi, ad un cenno d'assenso dell'alfa. Harry annuisce un'altra volta, ricambiando con forza la stretta e guardandolo con aria quasi supplicante.  
Louis ha una mezza idea di cosa possa passare in quel momento per la mente del ragazzo, e decide per una volta di prendere in mano la situazione; si alza dal letto, frugando tra le lenzuola di lino alla ricerca dei sui boxer, e quando li trova se li infila senza dire una parola.  
“Louis?” la voce di Harry è incerta, quasi timida o forse spaventata, e l'omega scuote il capo.  
“Vai a cercare Nick, digli di fare quello che deve fare, e di' a Zayn che stiamo partendo e che torneremo tra qualche settimana,” ordina il ragazzo, infilandosi un paio di pantaloncini e una canottiera e spalancando le ante dell'armadio per poterlo vuotare, “mandami su Perrie e Niall, se non sono impegnati, e di' loro di avvisare anche Liam, Dani e Caleb, voglio salutarli prima di partire,” continua, mentre apre il primo trolley e comincia a gettarci dentro tutti i vestiti che Harry si è portato da casa, per quella vacanza che si è protratta più del previsto, e tutti quelli che ha comprato visto l'abbassamento delle temperature. Sente le braccia dell'alfa intorno alla vita e le sue labbra contro la nuca, e gli sfiora un polso con la punta delle dita prima di divincolarsi dolcemente dal suo abbraccio per poter continuare a lavorare.  
“Grazie,” mormora Harry, prima di uscire in fretta dalla camera e correre ad avvisare tutti dell'immediata partenza, sua e del suo omega.

 

“Mi mancherai tantissimo!” sbotta Perrie, mentre Niall e Caleb aiutano a caricare il taxi che Nick ha chiamato per portarli in aeroporto, gettandogli le braccia al collo ed affondando il viso contro la sua spalla. “Torna presto, ti prego, questo posto non sarà lo stesso senza di te,” continua, e Louis si sente quasi in colpa per la sua decisione quando la sente trattenere a malapena un singhiozzo.  
“Ssh, non piangere,” sussurra tra i suoi capelli, baciandoli e accarezzandole la schiena con affetto, “torneremo appena la situazione sarà stabile, ok? Non mi sognerei mai di lasciarvi qui da soli, lo sai che siete la mia seconda famiglia,” sorride quando la ragazza si allontana appena per asciugarsi le guance umide con una mano, mentre Niall la affianca e le stringe con affetto un fianco, Zayn che osserva entrambi da dove si è fermato con Nick a salutare Harry.  
“Harry è davvero fortunato ad averti, amico,” commenta l'irlandese, sorridendo prima di stringerlo in un abbraccio, “assicurati che ti tratti sempre come si deve e non lasciarti mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno dei suoi familiari, che siano altri alfa come lui o no,” consiglia poi, scompigliandogli i capelli. “E non preoccuparti di Liam e Dani, li salutiamo noi per te appena tornano.”  
Louis annuisce, notando che Harry si sta avvicinando, e si volta con un sorriso verso Caleb, rimasto in disparte mentre scambiava i saluti con gli altri omega.  
“Ci rivediamo quando torno?” gli chiede, allungando una mano per stringere la sua, ed è vagamente sorpreso quando il ragazzo lo attira a sé per un abbraccio veloce.  
“Non credo che sarò ancora qui,” commenta Caleb, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla e allontanandosi per sorridergli, “ma sarebbe bello, sì. Abbi cura di te e del bambino, mi raccomando,” aggiunge, un attimo prima che anche Harry li affianchi.  
“Sei pronto?” chiede l'alfa, stringendogli una mano, e Louis annuisce, guardandosi intorno un'ultima volta prima di seguirlo sul taxi: la villa gli mancherà molto, anche se staranno via solo poche settimane.

 

È la madre di Harry, Anne, ad andare a prenderli all'aeroporto insieme al suo presto sposo Robin; Louis non può fare a meno di rimanere a bocca aperta per la somiglianza tra lei ed il figlio, e il patrigno dell'alfa sorride divertito nella sua direzione quando nota il suo sguardo.  
“Ho avuto la stessa reazione, la prima volta che ho visto tutta la famiglia,” commenta, stringendogli calorosamente la mano e accennando con il capo agli altri due, “e aspetta di conoscere Gemma.”

 

Abigail Styles nasce alle undici e trentasette di notte, mentre Louis abbraccia Harry in sala d'attesa e Anne stringe così forte la mano di Robin da bloccargli la circolazione; le urla di Eleanor sono appena attutite dalle pareti, e un paio di volte Louis è sicuro di aver sentito un'altra voce, quella di Gemma, dirle di respirare profondamente e non farsi prendere dal panico.  
Harry ha un colorito verdastro quando una delle infermiere annuncia che la bambina è nata, è sana, e che potranno vederla entro qualche minuto, e a Louis viene da sorridere al pensiero che in meno di nove mesi sarà proprio l'alfa il papà, il nuovo genitore, sarà lui a tenere in braccio per primo il bimbo o la bimba che porta in grembo.  
“Sono diventato zio,” sussurra incredulo, nascondendo il viso contro il collo dell'omega, mentre Anne scoppia in lacrime tra le braccia di Robin; Louis ridacchia, accarezzandogli la nuca e giocando con i riccioli umidicci appiccicati alla sua pelle.  
“Presto sarai anche papà,” rincara, ridendo appena più forte quando Harry si lascia sfuggire un gemito sconvolto: è stupido, probabilmente, ma aver aspettato la nascita della figlia di Gemma per più di tre ore gli ha trasmesso la sicurezza necessaria a pensare che il suo parto andrà liscio come l'olio, che la sua gravidanza, questa volta, non è a rischio.  
“L'idea mi terrorizza,” ribatte Harry, cercando di sorridere, ma Louis sa che è la verità: ha paura anche lui di non essere pronto, di non essere in grado, di non essere abbastanza, ma è certo che con il suo alfa accanto riuscirà a superare qualsiasi ostacolo; e per di più Harry ha appena diciotto anni, è ancora un ragazzino, per lui dev'essere tutto dieci volte peggiore.  
“Spaventa anche me,” confessa, quando gli occhi dell'altro abbandonano i suoi e il palmo di una delle sue mani enormi si appoggia sul suo ventre, “ma siamo insieme, no? Anime gemelle, amanti predestinati, quello che vuoi; l'importante è che siamo insieme e che riusciremo a superare tutto, ok? Abbiamo ancora tempo, non siamo da soli al mondo. Non cominciamo a farci problemi quando mancano più di sette mesi e mezzo al parto, d'accordo?”

 

Lasciano la clinica privata dove Eleanor ha partorito qualche ora più tardi, dopo aver visto la bambina ed essersi congratulati con le nuove mamme, e in macchina Harry è un peso morto sulla spalla di Louis; l'omega gli accarezza i capelli, sentendolo respirare contro il collo, e sorride perché, sì, è più che certo che questa volta andrà tutto bene e riuscirà finalmente a dare alla luce il suo primo figlio.  
Anne ha ancora gli occhi rossi per tutte le lacrime versate e un sorriso enorme sul viso gentile, quando con Robin mostra loro la camera che una delle cameriere ha preparato in fretta e furia per il loro arrivo; Louis si infila nel bagno attiguo per farsi una doccia veloce, la giornata trascorsa in aereo e poi in clinica che gli scivola dalle spalle con il getto di acqua tiepida, e abbraccia stretto il suo compagno quando Harry lo raggiunge.  
“Sei felice?” gli chiede, a bassa voce, sfregando il naso contro la sua clavicola e baciandola pochi attimi dopo. L'alfa gli accarezza la schiena con i palmi aperti, posando le labbra sulla sua fronte, e annuisce.  
“E tu? Sei felice?” domanda, quando Louis si allontana appena per spingerlo sotto il getto della doccia e inzuppargli i capelli, prima di cercare alla cieca il flacone dello shampoo alla vaniglia che ha usato pochi attimi prima.  
L'omega sorride, versandosi il sapone sulle mani e poi infilandole tra i ricci fradici dell'altro.  
“Come mai prima,” risponde, sollevandosi sulle punte dei piedi per baciarlo sulle labbra.


End file.
